<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A perfectly fitting Kigurumi by Amnachil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618217">A perfectly fitting Kigurumi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil'>Amnachil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is soft [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bursting Clothes, Costume party and buffet, M/M, Sex, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple decide to stay in France a bit longer to visit.</p>
<p>Renzou wants to go to a costume party on a cruise, since his boyfriend offered him a Kigurumi. </p>
<p>It fits perfectly, at least according to Rin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is soft [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A perfectly fitting Kigurumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this one took me some time.</p>
<p>But I'm satisfied with how it turned, I hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staying in France a few more days was a pretty good idea. Honestly, when Renzou suggested they take some days off to continue their sightseeing of the country, Rin had been relieved. It meant he was willing to try, to get used to this place if the promotion were to happen. The half demon is eternally grateful to him for that. </p>
<p>Almost one week later, he can say for sure they'd be okay here. Of course, nothing had been decided yet, but still. It's just one thing less to stress about.</p>
<p>"We should totally do a cruise on the Seine river tomorrow! We only have two days left after all."</p>
<p>Right, they did plan to do that at some point. The son of Satan kinda delayed it because he's no fan of long, slow jaunt on a boat althought he knew it'd happen. After all, his boyfriend loves them. Even if he sleep through most of it so what's the point?</p>
<p>"It's rude to ignore the person you're using as a pillow, y'know?" the pink haired lad reproaches him.</p>
<p>As an answer, Rin only sinks his head a bit further on his lover's belly, the softest cushion of the world. They're in their bedroom, at what he calls the post nap time. Since Kuro isn't here to steal his spot, the half demon's enjoying it as much as possible. This week has been nothing but good, so much he feels truly rested and appeased. Renzou's hands start ruffling his hair, playing with his bangs.</p>
<p>"Pay attention to me, or Imma book a random cruise." he whines.</p>
<p>Now, what to do? Make the poor lad wait a tad longer for fun, or finally answering to his plea? Ah well, the half demon's really too comfortable to bother. There's nothing he loves more than his boyfriend's squishy tummy. Especially when this one wears nothing but form fitting boxer briefs like right now. They're more Rin's favorite than the pink haired's to be fair. Not only they're lovely, but they also shape Renzou's ass so nicely! And the way it showcases his lovehandles...</p>
<p>"Aaaand done. We're going to this soirée déguisée sur la Seine."</p>
<p>The son of Satan grimaces at the horrible accent. His lover decided to learn french on a whim and sorry, but he sucks. Not that himself is much more fluent in this weird language. Though he'll have to if he eventually works here. Anyway, so he needs a translation to understand what his man actually said.</p>
<p>"In english please?" Rin asks. "And if I don't like it, you pay."</p>
<p>A threat he has already used in the past, because his boyfriend has a tendency to pick the weirdest kind of activity. However, this one doesn't answer, instead chuckling loudly. Nap time is definitively over, isn't it? The half demon sighs before sitting up straight, glancing outside the window. It's late afternoon, the sun slowly hiding behind the buildings. Not a good time to wake up, seriously.</p>
<p>"Give me that." he grumbles, snatching the phone from Renzou. "I'll check myself."</p>
<p>A quick search later, he has the web page translated, and he knows they're actually going to a costume party on the Seine River. Which isn't as bad as he expected. On theme even, since he brought the pink haired a fancy dress at the airport before their departure for Europe. However, it's kinda... well, let's say the son of Satan is surprised his man is okay with wearing it in public.</p>
<p>"You are aware there will be a lot of people here?" he asks, just in case.</p>
<p>"Bah, strangers. I'd be worried in front of our friends cuz they're mean but here..."</p>
<p>Right, Yukio, Bon and Izumo would totally say something about this. And while Renzou liked to disguise himself, he didn't appreciate being teased for all that. So yeah, it's probably fine since they're far away from anyone they know.</p>
<p>"Alright then. Cruise tomorrow night." the half demon decides.</p>
<p>Maybe it won't be as boring as he thinks?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day goes as a blur, and before Rin realises it, they're preparing for the costume party. He's fairly excited now, and not only because of the all you can eat buffet. His boyfriend promised he won't fall asleep on him, so the evening should be good. Speaking of the devil, this one's calling him from the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Hey babe, I'm having a bit of a situation here!"</p>
<p>The son of Satan curiously joins him, only to find what he can only call an endearing sight. Renzou has put on his kigurumi, a beautiful grey furred cat. He'd deny it, but the half demon's convinced it's his spirit animal. They both love naps, crave attention, though only on their terms, and they're both adorable. Otherwise, the pink haired would be a sloth, or maybe a koala.</p>
<p>"You bought it too tight on purpose, didn't you?" this one asks accusingly.</p>
<p>Indeed, he didn't zip the costume, his belly being on the way. No doubt, with a little effort, he could, but the boy had never been one to do that. Rin doesn't mind one bit though. Gracefully, he slides behind his lover, and embraces him by the waist. From there, he goes up to the tummy, taking time to appreciate the sensations. Finally, he squeezes, very satisfied at how the soft flesh feels into his hands. He knows Renzou likes it, the pleased sighs giving him away.</p>
<p>"I'm keeping my cat well fed." he whispers, amused and affectionate.</p>
<p>"Don't think you can get out of this with some cuddles." his boyfriend says. "Why did you buy too tight clothes? Again?"</p>
<p>Ah sweet memories. Admittedly, the son of Satan has a thing for snug jeans, form fitting top and flying buttons when the belly gets stuffed. This time though, he's one hundred percent sure he bought the kirugumi at the right size. He wants to dress his man up as a cat after all.</p>
<p>"No love, I assure you it's supposed to fit perfectly."</p>
<p>Supposed being the key word here, because obviously, it isn't. Now, Rin wouldn't say he can't make a mistake, but he knows the pink haired lad's measurement better than his own. However, a good look at the main cause, the tumby, and the half demon understand what's up. </p>
<p>"Someone has been a little too comfortable this week." he murmurs.</p>
<p>While the topic absolutely delights him, he's aware there is one thing that irks his boyfriend a lot. Not fitting in clothes he was looking forwards to wear. The half demon learnt it the hard way, when Renzou didn't manage to close an old jacket which apparently matched the color of his shoes. And during a long, very long week, it's the only thing Rin heard about, the too short jacket that matched the color of his shoes.</p>
<p>"I didn't eat more than usual!" his lover protests. </p>
<p>Yet, the evidence is right here, a squishy tummy under the son of Satan's palms. A tad wider, a tad fatter than usual. Very lovely. The cause... The cause is probably the lack of work and missions to accomplish during their vacation. Sure, he didn't change his consumption all that much, but he has be moving around less. So he gained. Almost nothing, a ridiculously small amount of weight, yet enough to not fit into the kigurumi. Which, let's confess, had been bought to outline his shape from the start.</p>
<p>"C'mon Ren, let me help you." Rin suggests, chosing to not share any of his thoughts.</p>
<p>Slowly, he takes the zipper and starts closing it. Of course, he meets an obvious resistance, and his boyfriend has no intention of sucking in, as always.</p>
<p>"You're not easy, you know that?" he grumbles.</p>
<p>The cruise starts soon, and they can't afford to lose time, so the half demon decides to be a little forceful. Using his strenght, he finally does up the kigurumi. And sure, it looks extremely snug, but that will do.</p>
<p>"See, it wasn't so hard." he says.</p>
<p>"Meh, it's not very comfortable." Renzou sighs. "What about you though? You don't have anything to wear..."</p>
<p>That's a good point, but thanks Shiemi, the son of Satan actually has a back up plan. He trots to their luggages, and gets his old school uniform out with a grin.</p>
<p>"You took that thing with you again? I don't get why?" his boyfriend asks, as if they never had this conversation before.</p>
<p>"I told you it's like a reminder of the old days. A good luck charm. Sort of."</p>
<p>Rin's aware it is weird, but they traveled a lot before, during the war against his genitor. These attire literally went to hell with them. Anyway, he dresses up quickly under the critical eyes of his lover.<br/>"Of course it still fit." this one remarks with a hint of bitterness.</p>
<p>Well, that's not totally true, the half demon's a little too broad shouldered... Even too thick in general. But Renzou wouldn't be able to button the shirt completely without intense efforts, nor closing the pants. And given the situation, naturally he's mad about it even if before, he didn't care.</p>
<p>"You could try yours when we're back home." Rin says. "I'm sure it'd be hot."</p>
<p>"Very funny. We're gonna be late, let's go." the pink haired retorts, not amused.</p>
<p>Ah well, hopefully, the Seine River will make him forget it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they're on the boat, the pink haired actually seems to think no more of the too tight outfit. He's very passionate about the fancy dresses, the people and the music, telling everything to his boyfriend excitedly. He invites him to dance, and the son of Satan can't refuse such shiny eyes full of happiness. Thanks Shiemi the goddess, it's mostly slow, and not too humiliating. They also talk to a lot of strangers, french and other tourists alike. </p>
<p>When they finally catch a break, three hours later, Rin's exhausted. So many social interactions! The couple finds a little bench to rest near the back of the ship, where it's less crowded.</p>
<p>"Babe, I think it'll break." Renzou whispers as soon as he sits.</p>
<p>It take a moment before the half demon understands what he's talking about. The zipper. The zipper's barely holding around his belly. Clearly, the pink haired lad took advantage of the all you can eat buffet. Now, he's paying the consequences of it, his costume too tight to contain his bloated middle. Sadly, and inspite of how tantalizing it is, Rin can't act on impulse and rubs it. No, not in front of strangers, or his boyfriend will kill him.</p>
<p>"There is nothing much I can do." he says instead.</p>
<p>Renzou raises his eyebrows innocently, and put a hand over his stomach.</p>
<p>"But I'm still hungry..." he whines.</p>
<p>That, that should be forbidden. It hits too many of the son of Satan's buttons at once. His will to spoil the love of his life, for starter. Then, the desire to stuff him, to fill him until he's groaning, tummy totally full. Finally, the craving to touch, to caress, to feel. One sentence, and he's pratically out here, running to get food for his man! Is he really thinking with his dick?! Thankfully, the most rational part of his mind keeps control of his body, so he settles for a smile.</p>
<p>"Oh?" his voice is slightly trembling, and he shouldn't be that weak but heck. "Do you want me to bring something? Just a little more."</p>
<p>As soon as he suggests it, he realises how ridiculous that is. There's no chance his lover, who dislike public display of affection, will agree to eat again. The risk his kigu burst open is too high. And way too hot damnit.</p>
<p>"Only a little? That's disappointing." Renzou mutters.</p>
<p>Seriously?! What is this? A new kind of mental torture, or a revange for whatever Rin may have done wrong? On one hand, he could indulge his lover, bring him food and feed him. On the other hand, this is certainly a trap, they're surrounded by people and the pink haired care for his kigu too much to damage it in any way. What to do?!</p>
<p>"I think I could eat two plates..." this one continues softly. "Mmh, you'd pick a bunch of everything."</p>
<p>The half demon growls. He knows he's totally whipped but please, do not play with his feelings like that. Such quantity would bring the tubby lad to his limits, maybe even overboard... The sole thought gives him a boner. Great.</p>
<p>"I... I want to do that." Rin sputters, fuck he sounds so excited.</p>
<p>"Then, find somewhere we can be alone." his boyfriend shrugs, as if he didn't acted sexy all along.</p>
<p>It's ashaming to say, but the son of Satan may have broken his personal record of sprint searching the whole boat for a quiet place. Sadly, this is a barge, and except the captain's quarter, there's not empty room at the time. Whatever, he goes for his plan B, too keen to feed Renzou. Afterall, once he's set his mind on something, he never gives up. So the dark haired exorcist first raid the buffet, grabbing a reasonable amount of every plate until his tray threatens tip over. Then, he get back to his lover, and takes his hand.</p>
<p>"To our room." he orders.</p>
<p>They're surrounded by blue flames in a split second, leaving the cruise behind them for the tranquility of their hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not like this is the first time they do it this week, yet Rin's extremely restless. And horny, he's horny. As soon as they arrive, he's arranging the bed, organizing the food in what must be the best order and even checking the temperature... Meanwhile, Renzou quietly lies down, watching him lazily. It striking, how they act differently in these situation.</p>
<p>"Babe..." he calls the half demon. "Do you want me to eat by myself or should I wait until you're done?"</p>
<p>That stops this latter in his turmoil, because what a great question. The pink haired looks already stuffed, to be honest, his swollen belly a good proof of that. The kigu really highlights his round figure.</p>
<p>"You can start." Rin finally decides, aware he won't be able to calm down enough to do a proper feeding himself. "I'll... I'll watch."</p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p>His boyfriend pulls the tray of food closer to him, and in no time at all, he's munching on some cake. Again, the son of Satan notices the clear contrast between them. Renzou has always been a slow eater, always taking time between two mouthfuls. All his movements are easy, a hand rubbing his stomach sluggishly while he chews his food. An outsider would call him lazy, and might be right, but to the son of Satan, it's mesmerizing. His lover possesses a suppleness that make him graceful, even when he's getting heavy. </p>
<p>Then, there's Rin, whose tail's wagging excitedly. He can't stay still, he has to touch, to admire from different angles. His eyes never leaves the other body for very long, and he finds himself always coming back to his bloated tummy. There is always a bit of softness here, even when the pink haired's full, it's only intensified by the kigurumi. The sight makes his dick squirm.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" the half demon asks when his boyfriend takes a break.</p>
<p>"Constricted. And big... but you want me to rip that zipper, don't you?"</p>
<p>Yes, yes he does. He's sure it won't be long now anyway, seeing how much has already been eaten. And how much there is still to eat. That's captivating, erotic.</p>
<p>"I love when you're spoiled and stuffed." the son of Satan blurts out, like it's a sort of secret.</p>
<p>Renzou glances at him, unimpressed.</p>
<p>"You're really into that." he remarks, nibbling on a slice of quiche.</p>
<p>Uh yeah? They're past this point in their relationship, that's literally common knowledge even among their acquaintances that Rin likes his man chubby. He wants to say as much, but suddenly, his boyfriend gives his belly a solid pat.</p>
<p>"I don't mind it either. Feels nice, to be spoiled and stuffed." he confesses.</p>
<p>What's up with him stating the obvious? And yet, this is an acceptance, an acknowledgment of their shared preference. It weaken the half demon knees, and he suddenly leans close to his boyfriend. Lovingly, he caresses the overfed belly, careful to no hurt. Renzou takes pleasure in the touch, continues eating, growing bigger and bigger with each morsel going down his throat. He carries on until his breath gets uneven, his gestures less measured. They're finally reaching his limits.</p>
<p>"You can really pack a lot." Rin says appreciatively.</p>
<p>The pink haired nods, his hands fumbling clumsily with the fastening again. He lets out a groan. </p>
<p>"Mh 'm full." he complains.</p>
<p>His tummy's so stuffed, but the kigu's still intact and the poor boy must be in pain. And the son of Satan's getting hornier by the minute, his desire uncontrolable.</p>
<p>"Let me feed you." the son of Satan demands. "It'll be easier."</p>
<p>There are only three croque-monsieurs left, three and they're done, busted zipper or not. It's a struggle nonetheless. Renzou's wheezing, groaning and whining, but his dedication's admirable. He's solely focused on his task, eating, eating until he can't anymore. Eating until he feels like bursting, and even some more.</p>
<p>"Almost there." Rin encourages. "You're so gorge..."</p>
<p>A loud, long rip interrupts him. Astonished, he watches as the kigurumi's zipper gives way, opening from the pink haired's waist to his rib cage. His overstuffed belly spreads forward, appearing in full view, taking the free space as much as possible. The boy sighs contentedly, effectively finishing the food in a few bites. </p>
<p>It happened so fast, and it's so... so hot, the half demon can only stare for a second. Then, as suddenly as this zipper broke, his instincts override his reason. He's all over the tummy, rubbing, squeezing, teasing. His powers explode, his hair turns white and for the first time in a while, his demonic features are on full display. No one can blame him though, not when Renzou's right here, so full he's hardly moving, and yet looking so satisfied.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Rin's more growling than talking. "I'm gonna take care of you love. You're so, so hot."</p>
<p>His human side takes the lead for his next steps. He delicately pulls the costume off, and undresses aswell. Then, he lays his lover on the bed, parting his legs to stands in between. He's vaguely aware his flames are everywhere, and such energy might attract the attention, but that's way too late to think about it. Instead, he takes a good look at Renzou, who has been mostly moaning for the last five minutes. His hands settle on both side of his bloated tummy, and he bends down to kiss him.</p>
<p>"So spoiled." he whispers.</p>
<p>Finally, he starts grinding against him, their two dicks pressed against each other. He feels so much, it's so good. The tummy is so big, so packed and tight, but yet soft. </p>
<p>"Ri.. Rin..." the pink haired whimpers. "I can't... I can't move..."</p>
<p>Of course he can't. The fact he's too heavy for that, the idea he ate so much to even move, it send the other over the edge. His orgasm's like his power, strong, raw, unstoppable. He hears himself screaming something that must've woken up all their neighbors but he continues to grind, to move until Renzou cums too, in a mess of pleasurable sobs and groans.</p>
<p>"Fuck..."<br/>The intensity leaves as it came, in an instant. The dark haired lad falls over his boyfriend, careful not to apply any pressure on his belly. He knows they agreed that he could let his demonic part free during sex, but he has to check if he didn't cause any harm. Slowly, fondly, he roams all over his man's body, applying a soothing touch to his overfed tummy at the same time. He cleans them up aswell, preparing them for bed. His lover lets him do, that's an habit at this point. When the son of Satan goes wild, he gets the right to verify what he did after.</p>
<p>"Okay." he whispers eventually. "You're okay."</p>
<p>"I mean, except the fact I feel like I'll burst anytime now, yeah, I am." Renzou confirms.</p>
<p>"You overdid it but... I really really love that."</p>
<p>It makes them chuckle. Apparently, they're both babbling self evident facts tonight.</p>
<p>"Say, you'll repair my kigu right?" the pink haired asks.</p>
<p>Rin isn't even surprised that's what his boyfriend thinks about.</p>
<p>"Sure thing." he promises. "Now, sleep."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to try writing smut again and it's clearly not perfect x)<br/>But to progress, I must persevere.</p>
<p>I got a very lovely commission going with this story, made by Jaymz!<br/>Here's their pixiv, they do adorable soft boys!<br/>https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/36298171</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>